Filed Misfortunes
by ToyInTheAttic
Summary: \sequel to Mild Misunderstandings\ Yamato Ishida will do anything to avoid jailtime, so he's more than happy to go to rehab instead. Unfortunately, his ex, Taichi Yagami, is an employee, and Tai wants to know what happened to the boy he once loved. Taito


**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters you will see in this story, but I wish I did!

A/N: This is a sequel to my fic Mild Misunderstands. You don't have to know the story to understand the sequel, but it may help to check it out before reading this one.

Oh my God, it has been so long since I've written _anything_. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, please review and tell me which ones I should update as soon as possible - reviews are my motivation, but I have to take a moment to thank my wonderful readers. You have all been amazing to stick with my stories throughout my lack of updating! I hope you enjoy this story! The next chapters will be longer.

Thanks so much! Enjoy and review please!

Filed Misfortunes

_Chapter One: The Court Date_

I can't quite describe the feeling, but every human being has felt it at least once. You know, when the only thing that can go through your mind is _Fuck!_ and the only thing you can do it regret what you just did. You would do anything possible to go back in time and undo what you did. Because, somehow, no matter how long it's been since, it's come back to bite you in the ass, and you have to suffer the consequences.

For me, it was my court date on June 2nd.

My life had twists and turns, but I liked it that way! I liked waking up on a different couch or floor every day. I liked wondering where I'll get my next fix and figuring out ways to pay for it. I _liked_ it.

Maybe I didn't _love_ it...but I _liked_ it.

None of my family members went to the court date with me. At the time, I thought it was because they were so disgusted by everything about me that they wanted to stay the fuck away from me. I realize now it was because every hope they had about me getting better was destroyed the day before.

Of all the people in the world, Takeru - my own _brother_ - tricked me. He asked me if I needed to borrow some money, and when I went to his apartment, they had an intervention waiting for me.

Yeah, that shit you see on TV.

I tried to leave, but my mother stopped me. When you see your mother cry, there isn't much you can do but sit your ass down and watch as your time is being wasted.

"Yamato?" some random guy said, looking through papers on a clip-board. "That's your name, right?"

"Really?" I practically spat. "You had to bring a damn doctor?"

Takeru rubbed his eyes. "_Please_, Matt, just listen to him."

"Well, fuck, guys." I sunk into the couch and let out a sigh. "How long is this gonna take?"

"Honey, we have some things we'd like to say." My mom unfolded a sheet (it had her speech typed and printed, by the way). "Yamato...when you were younger, I used to-"

"Cut the shit, Mom," I bluntly interrupted. "If you're gonna say something to me, say it to _me_. Don't read me off something you've planned and written."

Everyone looked at me with the utmost disbelief.

"Oh, come on!" I cried. "I'm just saying. I'm your son, you don't need to treat me like a patient."

She wipped a tear away from her cheek and nodded. "Okay then. Sweetheart, you've always been my boy. It's impossible to say no to you, because you're so charming, and wonderful, and...and when you ask me money for drugs, or drives to your friends' houses, it's...well, I can never refuse. I want what's best for you, and _this_ is not what's best for you. I never expected you to turn into what you are."

"What am I?"

"You're an asshole," Takeru spat. "You think of no one but yourself."

"That's such bullshit, TK."

"What? It's absolutely true. You never think of how Mom feels to have to see you get fucked off your ass on blow and-"

The doctor cleared his throat to shut us up and proceeded to tell me, "Your family is worried about you, Yamato. They don't want to see you sick anymore. They want to see you get better."

"They just want me to be perfect."

"No, we don't," my mom replied. "We don't at all, honey. We want you to stop ruining your life. I can hardly believe five years ago you had a steady job, plans to go back to school, your own apartment..."

"Well, that was five years ago."

"You are twenty-three years old, Matt," Takeru said, as if I didn't know that already. "You shouldn't be trying to score a way to get high. You should be taking responsibility for yourself, and you should be acting your age."

I could have laughed. "What do you know? Huh? Do you know what it's like to be discriminated again, to-"

"Yeah, I do. Do you not remember that _I'm_ gay, too?"

"You never had to face Dad knowing that. You never had to go through-"

"_You_ never had to go through with watching your brother kill himself just to be high for an hour."

"Boys!" Mom snapped her fingers. "This is why I hesitated to do this. All you two do is fight! You used to live together, you used to always be there for each other. What happened to you? You can't even be in the same room as each other without..."

Her voice trailed off as she wipped more tears off her face.

"You know what your problem is?" Takeru continued. "You have a huge case of 'Poor Me' syndrom. You never look at who else has gone through hard times. No one's life is as horrible and dreadful as Yamato's. No one's life is full of as much agony as yours. No one will _ever _understand the difficult times that you have endured."

His sarcasm was _really_ starting to piss me off.

"I'm sorry I can't be as fucking perfect as you, Takeru! I can never-"

"The only reason your life seems so bad is because you _make_ it like this. You _look_ for shit to complain about. That's why none of your relationships work, you're too fucking dramatic!"

My entire body froze. I couldn't think of anything to say. What was supposed to be an intervention to make me better turned out to be a series of harrassments against me.

"Can we cut this short?" I asked.

"Yamato..." My mom looked up at me, and I could barely see her eyes, they were so full of tears. "If you won't go to rehab, I will not keep contact with you. I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore. It's breaking my heart..."

I shook my head. "Mom..."

"And I won't either," my brother agreed. "You _have_ to get better."

The doctor was looking between all of us and wrote something down in his fucking clip-boarded notebook. I decided I had enough of it and stood up, seeing red, and smacked the clip-board out of his hands.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"Ya_mato_!" my mom screamed. "Sit down!"

"_No_!" I threw a picture Takeru had of me and him off the wall. "You don't even care about me! No one has bothered to ask me of what _I_ want! I want to get high, I like doing this! This makes me happier than anything else I've ever fucking done."

"Matt," Takeru was saying with anger, "if you walk out of that door, you're not coming back. When that judge tomorrow sends you to jail, I'm not bailing you out. If you call me, I won't answer. If you end up on the streets, you can sleep on my couch. If you _ever_ want another favour from me again, forget it. I've done more than enough for you, and you haven't given me one single bit of appreciation."

And, without a second thought, I left.

XxX

I had never seen my brother so angry. He had a look of hatred and disgust in his eyes - I can't find the words to explain it.

All I could think about while sitting in court was how much I wish I could have changed what happened at the "intervention." Now, my family was going to disown me. After all of the shit we had gone through together, Takeru ended up telling me off, and the two had informed me that they will never want me to be a part of their family again.

It was a shitty feeling.

My thoughts had to be snapped back to reality as a lawyer asked me, "So then what happened, Mr. Ishida?"

I shrugged. "We went to the house and bought some snow."

The lawyer smirked. "Street talk is not permitted in the honor's present."

"Okay...we went to the house and bought _cocaine_."

"And then?"

I closed my eyes. "The girl-"

"What girl?"

"I don't know her name. She went in, bought some, and came out to the car, and we drove away. But then the guy started chasing us."

"What guy?"

I was starting to get pissed off. "The dealer. He chased us, so we pulled over, and he took the girl out of the car and started beating her. We didn't know what to do, we was at least two hundred and fifty pounds. And my buddy picked up a baseball bat, but...he just sat there. He didn't do anything."

"So you thought it was in your power to pick up the baseball bat yourself and beat the young man with it."

"Well...yeah."

The lawyer shook his head with a little _Tsk Tsk_. "Not a wise move, Mr. Ishida."

"He was beating her!" I cried.

The judge shushed me.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but isn't the fact that a guy is selling coke more of a deal than me beating him up?"

"The police arrived to the scene just as you were hitting him in the ribs with the bat," the lawyer was saying. "They didn't see the gentalman sell you the drugs. They saw you beat him nearly to death."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "What else do you want to put me down about? I was high when the incident happened. I wasn't exactly thinking all that clearly."

"I've heard enough," the judge rudely interrupted. "This boy doesn't understand how presious and valuable his life really is. Should we send him to a cell, it would only cause him to think his life is _more_ cursed. Instead..." He gave his papers one last glance. "I believe the most suitable action we make is to send him to a rehabilitation center."

I couldn't believe it.

"Mr. Ishida, you will spend the next ten months there. It will help you get better. You're not a criminal, you haven't been running with the wrong crowd, you've been taking your life for granted. Case..."

Dismissed.

I knew that rehab was a better option than jail, but honestly, I almost refused to believe that I was actually a drug addict. The thought of it made my bones shake.

There was no way to know, until I got there, that my ex-boyfriend, Taichi Yagami, was working there.

XxX


End file.
